


School Festival of Horrors

by Andramion



Series: Zine works [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Kei had actually thought he was lucky when he showed up at school and 1. Hinata was miraculously off sick and 2. Kageyama… wasn’t there but who cares why. He’d probably forgotten the school festival even exists. It’s not like they can use the gym when it’s taken over and made into a music hall, used as a theatre for bad actors and – Kei admits – halfway decent dancers.Somehow, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that Yamaguchi is absolutely weak whenever someone asks him for help.----Or: Tsukishima Kei is forced to attend his school festival and - even worse - is made to enjoy it.
Series: Zine works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907608
Kudos: 27





	School Festival of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Fly High! Karasuno zine.

There is absolutely no way Kei will ever be able to respect his senpai again.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are dripping with some kind of green gelatinous slime, Tanaka’s shirt already halfway off and likely soon to be discarded. Kinoshita and Narita are laughing at them, but the way they have a death grip on each other’s hand and their faces are drained from all blood doesn’t escape Kei.

Even Ennoshita – the guy who sometimes even manages to intimidate Kei slightly, not that Kei would ever admit it – _that_ Ennoshita is being escorted out of the classroom by two third years. To be fair, he does have a slightly murderous look on his face, but all Kei can focus on is how he looks like a cat caught in a storm.

Kei hadn’t _planned_ to go around the school festival with them – hadn’t planned to go around the school festival. _Period._ Tragically, Yamaguchi had managed to bullshit him into attending even outside the obligatory shift in his class’ café, forcing Kei to join Yamaguchi and the idiot squad. It would maybe have been bearable if Yachi had come along, but she had explained – hands flailing and probably about to have a nervous breakdown – that her friends from her class had already invited her.

Kei had actually thought he was lucky when he showed up at school and 1. Hinata was miraculously off sick and 2. Kageyama… wasn’t there but who cares why. He’d probably forgotten the school festival even exists. It’s not like they can use the gym when it’s taken over and made into a music hall, used as a theatre for bad actors and – Kei admits – halfway decent dancers.

Somehow, he hadn’t taken into account the fact that Yamaguchi is absolutely _weak_ whenever someone asks him for help.

“So basically, I came here for no reason?” Kei asks, tacking on the rise at the end of the sentence purely to mask that he had actually been kind of looking forward to going around the stalls with Yamaguchi.

At least he’s fooled Yamaguchi just the right amount. Enough for him to actually look a little sorry when he apologises for wasting Kei’s time, not enough for Yamaguchi to think Kei is actually mad at him. It’s been an increasingly rare balance since summer. Kei thinks he probably likes this newfound self-confidence that sometimes peeks around the corner.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says. Kei is about to give his usual response, but Yamaguchi talks right over him. “Hanazawa broke his arm yesterday and he can’t do the cooking anymore.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Hanazawa calls from a little behind Yamaguchi, mimicking his tone.

“Hanazawa, shut up,” Kei finally responds, a little pointier than he usually would. He rolls his eyes at Yamaguchi, who just smiles at him sheepishly. “Well,” he continues, gesturing towards the hotplates, “while you make those your pancakes, _chef,_ I’ll go home.” He turns on his heels, raising a hand in goodbye. “Enjoy your class duties-”

“I heard class 3-3’s café has a wide variety of freshly baked cakes.”

Before Kei can even look over his shoulder to call Yamaguchi out for… calling him out, Yamaguchi has disappeared into the group of classmates hoisting Hanazawa the Useless into an apron.

Well, a quick stop by the café that actually serves proper food can’t do any harm.

Wrong.

Kei was so wrong thinking he could at least have a nice quiet look at the stalls on his way to the third years’ floor without someone from Karasuno’s volleyball team jumping on him.

Well, maybe that wasn’t wrong, it’s actually a synchronised attack of _two_ second years that nearly drags him to the ground. He barely manages to keep his balance with Nishinoya clinging to his back like a baby koala and Tanaka’s arm catching him around the neck.

“Gotcha,” Tanaka says at the same time Nishinoya shouts “Tsukishima!” – not that his volume is ever not turned all the way up to being the main cause of hearing loss across Japan.

“We tried stopping by your classroom, but you weren’t there,” Tanaka explains, even though it explains precious little about Kei’s current predicament.

“A little birdie told us you’d be going in this way.” Nishinoya looks all too pleased with himself after Kei shakes him off and he still lands on his feet without any problems. _Yamaguchi_ , Kei thinks, wishing he didn’t know Yamaguchi pointed these two in his direction out of some misguided sense of kindness. Why do his friends have to be good people?

“Yes, well,” Kei starts, weighing his options. One, he could dash before the two even know what’s happened. The problem is that Nishinoya and Tanaka definitely have more energy than Kei is willing to expend. Two, he could come up with an excuse, but sadly, his team already knows him too well to believe Kei would go around the school with classmates that aren’t Yamaguchi.

“Yes well,” he repeats, “If you’ll excuse m-”

“We’re heading to the third year classrooms too!” Nishinoya cuts him off before Kei can even finish. He walks off without even waiting for Kei, just expecting him to follow.

There’s a pat between Kei’s shoulder blades and Tanaka is grinning at him when Kei turns. “C’mon, we’ll show you a good time, loner-kun.”

“I don’t see how I would need to hang around with the two of you to have one,” Kei grumbles, stepping away from Tanaka, but still following. Even if Kei feels comfortable around them now to insult them, they’re still his senpai. Besides, he can see Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita being recruited by Nishinoya as well.

Unexpectedly, Tanaka just laughs and steps closer to pat Kei’s back again, definitely harder than necessary this time. “Well, that’s because you have no idea what fun is, Grumpyshima.”

“You sound like Hinata.”

“You say that like it’s an insult, but you can’t fool me.” Tanaka winks and Kei nearly digs his heels in when he gets pushed forward to join the group.

Kinoshita seems even more surprised to see Kei there than Kei is himself. “Tsukishima-kun, uh.. hi?”

Ennoshita and Narita also look confused, but either get over it quickly or manage to get over it. It’s quiet, for a little bit, mostly because Kei doesn’t want to make a fuss and he can handle walking with the group of second years until they get to the café. That is, until Nishinoya pipes up again at the top of the stairs.

“Tsukishima is our sixth man for the haunted house!”

Kei scrunches his nose and stops in his tracks. “No, I’m not. I’m going to have my coffee and cake and go home. I never said I’d join you in some crappy school festival freakshow.”

“Aaaahw, is our little Tsukki-kun scared?”

“I am _not_. And don’t call me that.” He’s got a bad feeling about the look second years exchange.

“Well then,” Nishinoya says, already walking off “I guess you can stay outside with all the other…” He looks over at the rest of their little group.

“Faint of heart,” Ennoshita finishes for him and Kei glares at him, knowing they’ve got him.

“ _Fine_.” Kei pushes past Tanaka until he’s next to Nishinoya at the front of the group. “But it’s still stupid. I’m _not_ going to have fun.”

But there Kei is, chuckling, dodging Tanaka’s attempts to cling onto his arm as they walk through the haunted house in a darkened classroom. The decorations are decent enough, but the best thing about it is this:

Nishinoya racing ahead, then back to the group immediately; Tanaka sticking close to Kei and objecting when he realises Kei has stepped back; Ennoshita’s little ‘eep’s and Kinoshita’s jumps whenever a disguised student pops out from around a corner. He hadn’t expected Narita’s cursing, swearwords hissed under his breath, but Kei can appreciate the profanity.

“Shit, did you hear that?” Tanaka asks next to him, and Kei… Kei really can’t help himself. He _knows_ someone is waiting around the corner, he knows that Tanaka’s nerves are on end already. Which is exactly why it’s _so funny_ to blow his breath in the general direction of Tanaka’s ear.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT-”

Before he knows it, Kei is being dragged down, limbs tangling with limbs as their entire six person group stumbles forward. He barely manages to escape the splatter of something wet to his right, but someone’s hand still knocks the glasses off is face.

Kei feels around for his glasses, but all he finds is gloop to his right and a cursing Ennoshita to his left. When the classroom lights flicker on, he realises why:

Nishinoya and Tanaka have landed _right_ in the middle of a plastic well, filled with green jelly. Why the third years thought it was a good idea to put this into their haunted house to begin with is beyond Kei, but he thanks whoever came up with the idea. Even more so when a girl comes rushing over with a bucket of water clean up and trips over Nishinoya (no wonder, with him being the size of a single brain cell). _Especially_ when that bucket of water misses Kei by a hair’s width and empties over Ennoshita’s head instead.

Kei tries desperately to hold back his laughter when a few of the third years ask them to stop making a ruckus and leave – Ennoshita’s face is growing more sour by the second, while Tanaka and Nishinoya seem to have found the upside of green goo. Narita apologises for making a mess and Kinoshita pushes the green duo over to the now visible exit.

“I’m going to kill them,” Ennoshita mutters when Kei saunters past him.

Really, There is absolutely no way Kei will ever be able to respect his senpai again.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are trying to clean each other off with the already drenched handkerchiefs they had in their pockets. Kinoshita and Narita are laughing at them hard enough to remember they are still denying how much a high school haunted house scared them.

Even Ennoshita – the guy who somehow always manages to get Kei to do the tasks he doesn’t want to do, not that Kei would ever admit it – _that_ Ennoshita is being escorted out of the classroom by two third years. To be fair, he does have a hilariously murderous look on his face, but all Kei can focus on is how he looks like a drowned rat.

Nishinoya picks up on Kei’s laughter and even that can’t put a dent in Kei’s sudden good mood.

“See, we told you you’d have fun if you came with us, Tsukishima!”

“Look, Loner-kun is having a good time,” Tanaka chimes in and Kei raises his hands to keep him away.

“Don’t you dare come closer, you’re disgus-” Kei jumps back from the slime-covered arm before it can drip all over his shoes. “You’ll ruin my uniform, Tanaka- _senpai._ ”

“Senpai!! Noyassan, he called me senpai!”

Kei should have known not to take pointers from Hinata – the excitement only causes Tanaka to swing the gloop onto the front of Kei’s uniform after all. But although he might not be able to respect them ever again, at the very least Kei can admit to himself that doesn’t mind them all that much. They’re not too bad at all.


End file.
